Hungarfen
Hungarfen is a large fungal giant, and one of the leaders of them. He can be found as the first boss of The Underbog in Coilfang Reservoir. He has been tending a very special plant, known as the Underspore, to perfection for millennia. Attacks and Abilities *'Underbog Mushrooms': Spawn at random locations on the platform and immediately begin to grow in size. After a few seconds they explode and release a Spore Cloud that lasts 20 seconds. The cloud inflicts 360 nature damage every 2 second. This can stack up to 5 times. *'Foul Spores': At 20% health he roots himself and projects an AoE poison cloud which hits for between 400 and 600 damage every second. Hungarfen is then healed for 4x the physical damage done (spells still damage in the usual manner). 15 yard radius. These can be dispelled with Tranquilizing Shot! Side Note Opening the Underspore frond will not aggro Hungarfen, through when you finished opening it he will. This means that stealth running to it is possible. Strategies All party members must keep an eye out for Underbog Mushrooms and move away from them, including the tank!!! For the first 80% this is a basic tank and spank fight, With the exception that the tank must move Hungarfen around to avoid the Underbog Mushrooms. The Mushrooms will spawn through out the fight, make sure to stay alert and move when one is near you. The easiest way to find and move away from the mushrooms is to use the V key-binding to display health bars. You'll often see the health bar of the mushroom before you see the mushroom itself and can move away. This is especially helpful for the tank who may not be able to see mushrooms spawning behind Hungarfen's legs. When he hits 20% he will begin using Foul Spores. ALL party members, including the tank, should move away from Hungarfen so no one takes damage from the AoE, and he doesn't heal himself. (He heals based on the damage he does to nearby party members, so back off and burn) Burn him down as fast as possible, at roughly 10% or after a certain time, he releases from Foul Spores. Usually runs right to the tank, just continue to avoid the Underbog Mushrooms until he is dead. NOTE: The two Bog Giants aren't linked to Hungarfen, but one giant will aggro the other when pulled. Be prepared to a double tank or off-tank. You can also treat one of them the same as Drakkisath in UBRS, where a hunter or frost mage kites one of the Bog Giants away from the party (jumping off the cliff forces the giant to take the long road to follow you). They move very slowly and are easy to kite as long as you produce enough aggro at the beginning with a fireball/distracting shot to compensate for healing on the first one. After the first giant is killed either use iceblock or feign death to have him go back to the group. A weak group can simply wipe on the second giant and come back to kill him alone, as the first giant does not respawn. Heroic On heroic mode, he hits the tank for around 2,200 per melee attack. The Mushrooms also spawn at an increased rate in bursts, sometimes at a rate of 1 per second for around 15 seconds, then slowing down to the normal mushroom spawn rate. Turning on enemy nameplates can assist you in spotting them, as the nameplate will show up long before the mushroom becomes visible. The Foul Spores portion is identical to normal mode. To avoid all the mushrooms, it is a good idea that ranged DPS and healer stays close to each other, slowly moving in a circle around the boss. That way, you will continuously move into areas clear of mushrooms. The Bog Giant pull is very tough on heroic mode. Either kite one away or maximize DPS to eliminate one before the stacking "grow" buff (15% damage increase, stackable, reapplies around once every 20 seconds) grows unmanageable. Kiting works similarly to normal mode, but the kiter must gain enough threat to ensure that the kited giant does not switch aggro to the healer, who will be generating more threat from larger heals. The Bog Giants are immune to all forms of Crowd Control and Snares (ice trap, etc). It is apparently possible to clear a few of the elite fish in the water. The kiter then can jump in the water and the giant will wait a while, 'looking' at the puller before it comes back. The major difficulty is getting enough aggro on the puller since the heals *WILL* pull the aggro off the kiter unless he/she reapplies it. Another method: Have your tank kite Hungarfen down the ramp, and into the already cleared area, constantly moving him, causing the mushrooms to spawn as you go. This leaves a trail of useless mushrooms, allowing you to concentrate solely on Hungarfen without truly having to worry about mushroom explosions. Keep him moving, and you should have very little trouble downing this boss. THoL Alternative method for dealing with the Bog Giant guardians to Hungarfen. If you have a hunter in your party have them place their pet next to the water in front of the ramp up to Hungarfen. Properly positioned at max range, the hunter can misdirect one of the Bog Giants to the pet, buying the rest of the group an extra 15 seconds or so to nuke the other Bog Giant. The pet will die in 2 or 3 hits max, unless healer wants to try and heal it as well but to be honest they are better concentrating on the tank. When the pet is dead the Bog Giant makes its way back up to the party so keep your eyes open for the raid mark or better still have track giants active so that you can see it coming. After that the boss fight is relatively straight forward, just make sure everyone circles in the same direction otherwise you'll be running into the mushrooms spawned at the feet of the people moving in the opposite direction. Pride (Sporeggar) Loot References External links Category:Fungal giants Category:Bosses Category:Underbog mobs